Because of Him
by inxlovexwithxlove
Summary: His name was Riku. Everyone loved him. All the girls would drool over him. All the guys were jealous. He was gorgeous. Long silver locks of hair, radiant aquamarine eyes. There was not one person who could resist him be it boy or girl. I was new.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Riku. Everyone loved him. All the girls would drool over him. All the

guys were jealous. He was gorgeous. Long silver locks of hair, radiant aquamarine eyes.

There was not one person who could resist him be it boy or girl. I was a new student at

Destiny High. My name is Sora Harada. I was a junior. I know not the best time to

transfer schools but you can't help it when your mom moves every single time she gets

dumped. The first five minutes of being in the school and I got lost. It was huge. It was

also bright and cheery and it seemed like everyone there was always happy. It was the

scariest thing ever. Everyone was in their class except me, the idiot that couldn't find his

class. That was when I met _him_. I was walking face down looking at my map (not that it

helped.) when I ran into what seemed like a brick wall. I looked up to big, beautiful

aquamarine eyes hidden slightly by silver bangs. That was one sexy brick wall. I dropped all my books and bent down to pick them up quickly.

"Oh, wow I'm so sorry. I should've been paying attention and I'm new and so I'm just really sorry." Let's just say I wasn't exactly popular at my old school. While I was rushing to pick up my books I felt a hand on my own. I looked to see him again. He was smiling.

"Don't worry its okay." He laughed. "You're cute." I blushed and looked back down. I heard him laugh again. He helped me pick up the rest of my stuff. "So, you're new?"

"Uh yeah, I just moved here." We started walking down the hall.

"That explains why I didn't recognize you. Where are you headed?"

"I actually don't know." I showed him my schedule and he smiled. I loved when he smiled. Wait, I just met him. And I'm straight. Totally, and completely straight.

"Isn't that convenient, that's where I'm going." Great! I meant that sarcastically. No seriously I did. Anyway we walked to the class mostly in silence. Riku opened the door and I saw the teacher. He was tall with long dark brown hair and steel gray eyes.

"Riku, you're late" he said keeping his eyes on the textbook.

"I know, I ran into Sora. He's new here." Only then did he turn to look at me. I smiled and he turned back to the textbook. He was real friendly.

"Okay, Riku you're excused, Sora take an open seat if you can find one." I did find an open seat, the only one. It was right in front of Riku, go figure. I sat down and saw a sheet on the desk. It had the words **sex education **in big bold letters.I heard myself gulp loudly and I guess Riku did to because he kicked the back of my chair lightly. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Uncomfortable?"

"A little."

"Good." He sent chills running down my spine. He noticed. He noticed everything about me. The teacher introduced himself as Leon.

"Now remember don't have sex. You will die." He said rather drastically.

"But what about you and Mr. Strife, you guys aren't dead yet." A student called form the middle of the room. Leon's face turned a light pink and the whole class started laughing.

"Now Yuffie," a tall blond said from thedoorway. "You know how Squall, I mean Leon doesn't like mentioning his private life in the class room."

"Cloud! I'm teaching, leave me alone. Go teach your own class." Leon demanded.

"I've got a free period." Cloud announced and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye Mr. Strife." Leon said calmly.

"Goodbye _Squall_." The door shut and Leon, who was actually smiling, looked at us.

"Uh, right. Where was I?" he asked shaking unknown thoughts from his mind.

"You were lying about how sex would kill us." Riku said from behind me.

"Oh. Who the hell cares, have sex do what you want. I'll never get through to you. Just use a condom." Everyone started cheering and Riku kicked the back of my chair again.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"What?"

"You heard him, we can do what we want." He laughed. "Your place or mine?" he repeated. My head started spinning and my heart pounded. I didn't know why he made me feel this way. I just met him and I wasn't gay. But I couldn't help feeling something towards him. The bell rang tearing me from my thoughts.

"So where are you going now?" he said putting and arm around my waste pulling me so close to him it was almost physically impossible while we walked down the hall. I blushed at all the stares we got. I looked down at me schedule.

"Gym." I muttered.

"Damn, I've got English. I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Um, okay?"

It was lunch. Where the hell was I supposed to meet him? Wait, hold on. Yep that's him by the table waving like a maniac. Maybe I should pretend not see him and walk away. That I did. And I regret it. I was pounced from behind in a matter of seconds.

"I know you saw me, what happened? You don't like me anymore?" he was smiling. Still straddling me face down. I flipped over into a very awkward position to see him.

"No I don't not like you. I just still need to get my lunch." Ha! I was good at making excuses.

"I've got something at the table for you." He said still smiling. Damn him and his charm. Damn it all.

"Oh, great. Could you get off me now?"

"I could."

"Then get off."

"What fun would that be?" he asked. Before I even realized it his lips were harshly pressed to mine. I felt so much heat rise to my cheeks then. He took no time at all to slip his tongue into my mouth. I had no choice but to give in. He was stronger than me.

We were there for what seemed hours, but was only seconds. He got up and left. I lied there until I realized everyone staring at me. I jumped up and ran to where Riku just sat down.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled. He looked at me, smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know.

"How do you not know, you did it!"

"Crazy people do crazy things." With that the bell rang and he left. Wait. People were still there. That wasn't the bell that was in my head. Why? He makes me feel so…

"So you're the new victim." Oh no. I'm hearing voices again. "I can see why." Make them stop! Make them stop! Make them, oh. That was a real person. I turned to see a boy with blond hair, same style as my own, and blue eyes, again just like my own. "My name's Roxas." He introduced himself.

"I'm Sora. What do you mean by 'victim?'"

"You're new, right?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well, every few weeks Riku chooses someone to go after. He flirts, gets a few laughs, and gets in your pants, then moves on to the next guy or girl."

"Why do I care?" I actually did care. More than anybody would know. I didn't want it to be true. I prayed it wasn't.

"You _are_ dating him aren't you?"

"No, he just kind of molested me."

"But you like him."

Yes.

"No. I'm straight."

"Yeah, I was too. Then I met him. Don't let yourself get caught up; don't listen to anything he says. He'll lie to you like he has to everyone else." I didn't want to believe it. But I didn't care, right? Wrong. I felt as if I loved…

"Why would I? For one I just met him, two I told you I'm not gay."

"Whatever, you're more stubborn then I was." He said and left. People at this school are so weird. I saw him walk up to a tall red head. He had bright green eyes and two tattoos under his eyes. He was wearing long ripped jeans and a black muscle shirt. They walked away and I heard later they _accidentally_ locked themselves in the janitor's closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay it's been like forever since I've updated so I think you guys deserve it. . All I have to say is thanx for the reviews. This is my first fanfic. So yeah… oh and

IMPORTANT: in the last chapter I said _"But what about you and Mr. Strife, you guys aren't dead yet." A student called form the middle of the room. Leon's face turned a light pink and the whole class started laughing._

"_Now Yuffie," a tall blond said from the__doorway. "You know how Squall, I mean Leon doesn't like mentioning his private life in the class room."_ When I said Yuffie, I meant Selphie. Sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did things would be different. smiles evily this is the only chapter the disclaimer will be in. I don't need to be constantly reminded of my failures. D:

Sora's P.O.V

The rest of that day was somewhat normal. I went to all my classes and met other weird people. It turns out Selphie the girl from first period is best friends with a girl named Kairi. They're both balls of screaming energy I swear. They also like the idea of calling themselves my friends. I am Sora. I have no friends. Maybe that's a little emo, but it's true. In my old school everyone thought it was cool to ignore me. I was quite alright with that. I didn't see Riku until 7th period. And let me just say, that was hell. Once again the only open seat was in front of him. Go figure. Again. He kept leaning his head on me pretending he couldn't see the notes on the board. I told him to get glasses and he laughed.

"I am Riku the amazing." He whispered. "Everything about me is perfect. Especially my vision; that and my ways in bed. Or so they tell me." He laughed.

"And the best part about you is that you're so modest." I told him sarcastically.

"It's part of the package." He smiled.

"Really, so do I get a discount?"

"Depends. How bad do you want me?"

Very.

"I don't want you."

"Sure let's go with that." The clock stuck 2:00 and the bell rang signaling the end of class and school. I got my books and stood up.

"Going anywhere?" Riku asked.

"Home I think, why?"

"Just wondering, do you want me to show you around town?"

"Uh, no that's okay. What's there to show anyway?" we were walking down the side walk just about a mile from my new apartment.

"There's a Dairy Queen a couple blocks that way." he pointed behind us. "And an arcade across the street from it."

"Let's go!" I screamed. I was a sucker for ice cream, and DDR, if they had that there I'd be the happiest person alive. He smiled and winked. We turned and started walking toward where he said my heaven on earth would be.

"Whatever you want." I ignored the fact that his voice became low and seductive and kept walking. "So, Sora, what is there I should know about you. You know, as friends."

I thought for a moment. I wasn't exactly an interesting person.

"Uh, my favorite color is blue, I'm an only child, I just moved here because my mother suffered yet _another_ horrible break-up, I don't know my father, I never really had any friends 'cause I move around to often, I **really **want a dog, but my mom's too poor to get one, I don't have the best luck with girls, and I think my hair works against me because it refuses to stay where I put it, that's about it I think." I managed to say that all in one breath. Yes, I am talented.

"Wow. Don't you need to, like, breathe?"

"Occasionally." I smiled up at him and he patted my hair lightly.

"Well, I like the fact that your hair doesn't work with you 'cause I rather much I like it this way." I turned away as my pale face went slightly pink and he laughed. That low, husky, sexy laugh of his. DAMN IT! Okay. It's okay. Just change subject.

"Uh, what should I know about you? You know, as a friend." I mimicked him.

"Well, I'd say my favorite color is black,"

Black is too ordinary I thought.

"But black is too ordinary." Gulp. "So I'll say red. I have one older brother, Sephiroth. I've lived here since birth. My dad's an ass. I have _too_ many people say they're my friends, but aren't. I have two fish. My parents are rich. I have _too_ much luck with girls and my hair is very straight, unlike me. That's about it I think." He smiled.

"Oh." Was all I could say. We got to Dairy Queen not long after. We sat at a booth and Riku went to get our ice cream. Funny. I didn't even tell him what I wanted. I saw him wink at the lady at the counter and get a free banana split. Jerk. He walked back and sat across from me.

"I thought you might like this. If you don't I'm really sorry and I'll get you whatever you want." Wow. Out of the whole day I've known him I've never seen him so nervous. I could make this work. NO! It won't work. Ever! "So you do like this right? Sora? Oh God. You hate it. I'm sorry I'll get something else." Oh but he's so vulnerable. Argh. Here goes nothing. Or everything. He started to get up but I pulled his hand until he sat back down. He stared at me blankly.

"It's okay." I smiled very seductively. "I love bananas." I picked one up with my fork and popped it in my mouth. His face went red, but soon he was smiling. Crap. It didn't work.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are _you_ the straight Sora trying to seduce _me_?"

Come on Sora just be as sarcastic as you can be.

"Is that illegal?" Ha! Yes!

"Well no but,"

"But what?"

"That's very unlike you." He smiled. "I like it."

"You better." Ooh! Yes, nice one.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?"

"I don't think so. I mean if you liked me enough you'd kiss me right now." Wait, WHAT?!? What the hell Sora shut up right now. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"So are you asking for a kiss?" Come now Sora, play it cool.

"I said if you like me enough. You can't possibly like me much, we just met."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in it."

"I do."

I decided to just drop the whole conversation all together and eat my ice cream. He stared at me amused. He grabbed the other spoon and started to eat the ice cream with me, still staring at me. "So you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. Not the best." Then he frowned and dropped his spoon.

"Uh, do you want to go to the arcade now?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

So I haven't written anything in over a year. I don't know if anyone even remembers this story thing. But I started playing the game over and I was like, "Hey… I never finished that fic…" Uhm, I'm sorry if the direction I was going in changes. It just seems a little silly now.

Oh, I have another fic that I'll be updating soon hopefully. It's called Kaminoi High. Check it? Ohhkay, no more advertisement. On with the fic!

Riku POV

Sora trying to be seductive was real cute I have to admit. He had the face of an angel, framed by gorgeous cinnamon locks. And his eyes were something out of this world. He always had this look of innocence on his face. He made me feel like no one else has in a long time. When I was around him I felt as if I could drop the whole arrogant act and just be myself. It was strange 'cause I barley even knew him. But surely it was nothing but lust, and the fact that I haven't been in a relationship for over a week. That wasn't like me.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah it's okay. Not the best."

Then there was nothing but the sound of spoons clanking on the plastic bowl. I wanted it to end.

"Do you want to go to the arcade now?"

"Sure."

It was a short walk from the Dairy Queen to the arcade across the street. During this short walk I managed to grab Sora's hand and link his fingers with my own. But being Riku of course I made it look like a mistake. Yep, I pretended to trip on the corner and grab Sora's arm and immediately his hand. His face flushed for a moment before:

"Dude, what the hell?" he asked as he yanked his arm away. Okay…is this the same Sora I was eating ice cream with about five minutes ago? Guess not. We walked into the arcade and he swung his head in every direction until he got this bright smile on his face and ran off toward the back. I bought about twenty coins and followed him.

I found him on the DDR machine waiting for me.  
"Come on slow poke!" he joked. I smiled at the anticipation on his face and handed him the 2 coins he needed. "Your not gonna play?" he asked the anticipation slowly fading to disappointment.

"Nah, I haven't played this in years. You go ahead though." I haven't played in years but, to me, DDR was like riding a bike, you never forget how.

"Please?" he pleaded with the most adorable pout. I just wanted to capture those lips with my own and – never mind.

"Ugh. Fine." I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the machine as he cheered up and turned around. We put the coins in and chose the levels we wanted, both heavy.

"Close your eyes," He demanded.

"What?"

"I want the song to be a surprise. You said you've played this before right?"

"Yeah but-,"

"Then just close your eyes." He said smiling. I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I heard him stepping on the machine and the noises from everywhere, and then I heard it. The song he picked. I knew, and it had to be the most annoying song known to man.

"Aye, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye, where's my samurai?"

"Oh good Lord, Sora, you couldn't pick a better song?" I asked. He just smiled at me and looked back to the screen. I had no time to argue because the arrows began to come up. After the song was over and the scores came up he looked over at me,

"I thought you said you were no good." He smiled. I simply looked back to him and smirked.

"I lied." He laughed and went back to the song menu. After about another four or five songs, I was exhausted. "Sora, I don't think I can play anymore," I told him wearily, all my energy from before drained. There was a small crowd behind us now. How easily people were entertained. He smiled and looked at me, his face practically glowing.

"Alright," he said, "Wimp." I laughed and just walked away to join the amused crowd. Sora picked some random song that I was to tired to any sense of. As he continued this ongoing game he began to dance. And I couldn't help but stare. His spikes bouncing, his t-shirt almost see-through with sweat. I wasn't so interested in the game anymore. The way he moved with such confidence on the machine, I wondered how he'd be on a real dance floor. That nice tight ass of his on my- No Riku! No, you're not the one whose supposed to fall for him. It's the other way around. Stop screwing things up!

Before long I forced previous thoughts to be discarded as Sora stepped off the machine, panting.

"You didn't think that was fun?" He asked. His face was flushed and he placed his hands on his knees as the amused crowd begging to cheer.

"I had a blast." I smirked. I got it now. That whole, "Love at first sight" crap was out and good ol' Riku was back. "You want some water or something? You look beat." Before he could answer I began walking over to the refreshment stand, got a bottle of water and went back. He nodded, appreciating, grabbed the bottle and chugged. I just watched. "You know… That's no good for you."

"What's not good for me?" He said after swallowing a big gulp.

"Drinking water that fast." He only rolled his eyes, and finished off the bottle. He walked it over to the trashcan, glanced at the clock on the wall above and waved me over as he exited. I walked through the door behind him, and caught up. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," he answered, still breathless. "It's almost four. I gotta get home."

"Oh, my apologies, Cinderella." I laughed. And he glared. "Opportunity, my friend, can't leave it in the dust." He rolled his eyes, again, mumbling something inaudible. "It's very rude to mumble."

He turned his head to me, and then faced straight ahead still glancing in my direction. "I said you can suck it."

"I can, can I?" Looks like my little friend here is learning to play the game. I love a challenge.

"Yeah…" he said, "If you can catch me." And he took off in a sprint. Why that little… So, of course, I ran after him. I mean, he didn't know his way around. He probably should've have considered that before…

Sora POV

Ohhkay, so I basically made the stupidest mistake ever. I ran away from Riku. Not only that… But I totally just remembered I don't have the slightest idea of where I'm going. So this is the predicament, I'm running away from a super fast guy in a town I've never been in and that he's lived in his whole life. Smart move, Sora. Talk about a way to fail. Now this is where I have a way to fail moment, number two. I turned around to see how far behind he was. Turns out he's not very far. I'd estimate about a foot. How did I not hear him? So when I try to run faster… Bam! Pounce number two. In one day! This time though on cement. Yeah… Ouch. It seemed that Riku noticed we landed on the sidewalk only after I pushed him off of me and cursed him out. My freaking face was bleeding. He looked utterly surprised and shocked. He stood up from where I pushed him and turned into the nervous Riku I'm not so scared of.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't notice and…"

"Your fine," I said holding one hand out and caressing my left cheek. I lifted my hand from my face and there was some blood.

"That looks pretty bad."

"It's just a flesh wound." I smiled.

He laughed. "You want to clean that up?"

I nodded, "That would great." I let him think he was gaining control again. See, while we were leaving the ice cream place I was struck with an ingenious plan. I'll just play his game. If that blonde kid (who's name escapes me) was right then maybe I can show him what it's like to be a 'victim'. He put his arm around my waist as if I were brutally injured and walked me into some fast food place about a block away. We got inside and this jerk thinks he needs to walk me into the bathroom too. He lets go of me, gets some paper towels, wets them and hands them to me. "I'm not incapable."

"Yeah… I know." He smirked. That's it. Right here, right now I am gay. So here it goes: I have never seen a smile so freaking gorgeous. Well, maybe I can be bi. Can I be bi? Sure, let's go with that.

Placing the wet towels to my cheek, I went to the mirror to clean off the dirt and blood on my cheek. Someone would've thought some guy swung at me with rings on. When I felt I was cleaned up enough I threw the paper towels away. Then, scaring the life out of me, Riku came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist again and resting his chin on my shoulder, looked at me in the mirror.

"I caught you." He whispered straight into my ear. Keep it cool, Sora. You've been doing good.

"You tackled me." I said bluntly. There was a warm sensation in my abdomen as his hands went lower to caress my thighs.

"Yes I did, but I still caught you. Did I not?"

"I guess, but…"

"Is Sora a liar? Can he not go through on the offers he makes? And he called me a wimp? Why, I don't think this is right…" Riku whispered, moving his hands up and down the sides of my body. Good Lord…

"I-I'm no liar. That's just unfair." My face was growing redder, I was getting hotter. Somehow this bathroom seemed a lot bigger when we got here…

"I don't remember rules. Therefore I see no justice for you." His smirk grew wider.

"Really now?" The turning in my stomach grew. And other things did too. So my mind took over. I was no longer speaking what I wanted to. I had no idea I had sex appeal.

"Really…" He growled. Growled? What was he, a cat? He then licked the bottom of my ear and turned me around to face him. At my eye level all I saw was his beautiful pale lips. Might as well give him what he wanted… So I kissed him. I grabbed his hands from my hips and intertwined our fingers. I pushed him backward until we reached a wall. Again he took no time to shove his tongue in my mouth. Did I mention that this is only my second kiss? My first was earlier today…

**.**

Eh, too graphic? I know this is teen I think… right? Reviews are nice….


End file.
